candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Moves levels
Outside of the tutorials and the first few episodes and latest episodes, moves levels are very rare. In Reality, they make up a mere *100 round 2}}% of all levels, at 71 moves levels currently. The first 14 often show special significance within an episode, before facing a long appearance drought. However, since World 22, these levels are much more common, with some episodes with 3 moves levels. In Dreamworld, they make up 3.76% of the 665 Dreamworld levels, at 25 moves levels overall. 7 timed levels in Reality have been converted to moves levels as their Dreamworld counterparts. The reason it might be rare is because it is highly associated with tutorials and it is the simplest level type. Compared to jelly levels and ingredients levels, moves levels are quite easy, but are slightly harder than timed levels to complete. See the full list of moves levels here (full details) or (quick view). Objective To win moves levels, the player has to get a certain number of points with a certain number of moves. All the moves must be used. When there are no more moves left, Sugar Crush will activate all special candies on the board. Web description You have a limited number of switches before running out of moves. If you use up all your moves before reaching the score required to earn at least one star, you will fail the level. Difficulty Reality Most moves levels are easy. They barely reach beyond somewhat hard in difficulty, though, but it is widely considered that candy bombs are problems. The only hard moves levels are , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . However, a majority of later moves levels are considerably complex, often utilizing bombs to prevent you from completing even if you have reached the target score. With moves levels, you must actually reach the end of the level (0 moves left) to pass; if you reach the target score but don’t reach the end of the level due to a bomb exploding, you will still fail the level, requiring the player to start again. Dreamworld Moves levels are the easiest types in Dreamworld. There are no insanely hard move levels. However, there are some very hard move levels, but not too many unlike other types. Levels and are hard moves levels. They are considered to be hard due to candy bombs on level 114 and 122. Also, as with Reality, you need to reach the end of the level in order to pass; if the game ends by Odus falling down, you will still fail the level, requiring the player to start again. Notable moves levels *'Level 1' - The first moves level. *'Level 98' - The 10th moves level. *'Level 144' - Once considered the last moves level King would ever release, but this was proven false when Cereal Sea was released. *'Level 609' - After 465 levels, this level resurrects the appearance of moves levels. *'Level 735' - 20th moves level. This level was considered the hardest moves level before it was nerfed to very easy. *'Level 792' - The first moves level to have four colours. *'Level 1394' - 30th moves level. It is the first to have no regular candies spawn on the board (despite being a level where sugar drops are supposed to spawn) and having the one star target score of more than one million points. It is ironic that this level has four colours yet it remains insanely hard to complete and insanely hard to earn three stars. *'Level 1438' - The moves level with the second most moves (47). *'Level 1590' - The first level with locked magic mixers and the 40th moves level. *'Level 1640' - The first moves level with jelly fish. *[[Level 1748|'Level 1748']] - Another moves level that used to be insanely hard. Now it's nerfed. *'Level 1767'- 50th moves level. *'Level 1829'- First Moves level to be rated "Nearly Impossible"! *[[Level 1835|'Level 1835']] - 60th moves level. *Level 1902-70th Moves level *'Dreamworld version of level 358' - The first Dreamworld moves level after a gap of 214 levels. *'Dreamworld version of level 646' - Final moves level in Dreamworld. Trivia * Salty Canyon has 4 moves levels, the second highest in the game. This is topped by Candy Town, with 5 moves levels (they are also tutorial levels). It is also the episode with the highest number of non-tutorial moves levels. This episode also used to be the only one to end with a moves level, until the release of Milky Marina. *Salty Canyon, Milky Marina, Bonbon Beanstalk and Icing Islands are only episodes to have a moves finale: level 110, level 1640, level 1820 and level 1835 respectively. *The first 5 moves levels used to be subtly different than all subsequent moves levels. These levels are all tutorial levels. **Upon reaching the one-star target score, Sugar Crush starts automatically, giving at least 3,000 points per move remaining, and the Sugar Crush is identical to ingredients, candy order, and mixed levels Sugar Crush. All subsequent moves levels do not have the early Sugar Crush; you must use all your moves. **Now these levels are no longer giving striped candies during Sugar Crush. *Before the release of every recent episode prior to Cereal Sea and Bonkers Bakery, rumors were going around about the return of moves levels. However, it was always false including Dreamworld. It was believed that could have been the last moves level ever until Cereal Sea came out. *Level 619 used to be a moves level, but it was a duplicate of level 609. It was later changed to a jelly level. *Currently, this is the only level type that has never featured coconut wheels. However, coconut wheels may appear in a future moves level (though it is possible for them to appear from mystery candies but this doesn't count as an appearance). Oddly, jelly fish appeared in moves levels before coconut wheels did, despite the fact that jelly fish appeared outside their original level type a long time after coconut wheels did. *This is the first level type introduced in Candy Crush Saga before the jelly levels. Category:Levels Category:Level types Category:Moves levels